The  Narrative Collection of Harry Potter
by Dantegate
Summary: Originally dedicated to only Severus Snape, this collection has evolved into a series of short narrative poems dedicated to the characters of Harry Potter. Come and enjoy some poetry.
1. Always

A/N: Hello everybody:) I just got back from seeing Deathly Hallows part 2, and I was spellbound by it! As much as I love Harry, Snape stole the show for me. Alan Rickman is superb and performed Snape's death so well, I was nearly in tears:( His expression as he begged Harry to take his memories, and oh my god, when he cradled Lily, I was bawling by that point. Anyway, I was inspired to write a dedication to Snape and his unrequited love for Lily. I hope you enjoy it. I am stressing for reviews because this is rather important to me and I want feedback on my poetry. Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Always<p>

Moonlight shows me the way

As I walk through trees of a winter night

A whisper of the past lingers on the wind

Your voice haunts me as I tread

You were my star, a light in the darkness of the night

Green eyes are all I see as I fall, my sins coil all around

Look at me

Let those eyes be all I see

A love unreturned by you, I craved you with all I was

I cradled a hollow shell of who you used to be,

The closest I ever came to an embrace

I will love you for all time,

Always

No one could ever know you held my heart

I fought for your memory, for what you left behind

And as I lay here, I wish to see you once again

Perhaps we'll meet in another life

Where you'll be mine

Let those eyes be my last sight

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE POEM :)<p>

V

V

V

V

V


	2. We Are But Flickers in Candlelight

A/N: Hi again, I've decided that instead of a single poem, that i would make this a series of poems dedicated to the unrequited love of Severus and Lily, and perhaps others that relate to each character. If you would like, perhaps you would make some suggestions to a specific event or topic, and I could write something. Stay tuned either way:)

* * *

><p>We are but flickers in candlelight ,<p>

Our lives are a ripple plucked by the passing breeze.

Who are we to this world?

We matter not to others,

But everything to one another.

You are the light in my shadow,

You are the best of me.

Do not leave me behind on this wandering star,

To burn forevermore.

Be with me always,

Stay in my arms, stay in my heart.

Do not stray far in the dark.

Long after this world is gone,

We will remain.

So long as we love,

We have no need to fear death.

But you were never mine to hold,

Never mine to love, though I yearned in secret.

Another gained the affection I longed for,

Another stole you from me.

What will this world make of me,

When you were my gravity.

You were my peace, my love

You were my world!

Now, I wonder through a hazy sleep, a lasting dream.

Wake me,

So that I may see your face ,

A second longer than I had before.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING, NOW LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE:)<p>

V

V

V

V

V

V


	3. I Wonder What Could Have Been

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and favorited my poetry, it makes me feel good:) Here's another poem, once again from Snape's perspective. I appreciate all the feedback I get, so please remember to review at the end and let me know what you think. Thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>I wonder what could have been<p>

Had I not been so prideful

That word so unforgivable,

Why did I say it?

S

I wonder what could have been

Had I been truthful.

My heart still belongs to you,

though all you are,

is a memory.

L

I wonder what could have been

Had I said "I love you"

Would you still be doomed,

Or perhaps, untombed?

S

I wonder what could have been

Had that boy been ours.

Would he have your eyes, I wonder

Or my dark locks and nose?

L

But as I'm lost in daydreams,

I remember…

S

No daydreams or fantasies

Can bring you back to me.

L

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING, NOW PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Only For Me

A/N: Hi guys! Here's another poem for you to enjoy, this time from Lily's point of view, as requested by awesomeness33. I hope you like it. Remember that I do take requests, so if you have ideas, let me know. Thanks! :)

* * *

><p>Only for Me<p>

I am the only one who sees his smile

Like it is only for me to see

He was always at my side,

Making magic for me.

Across the waters we went,

To the castle along the lake

I became a lion, he became a snake,

But whether fur or scales, we remained together,

Though our bond, a beating taken.

A pair of mischief makers tore our hearts apart,

One who stole mine away, so suddenly.

But where has my Sev gone?

My truest, best friend.

Perhaps I should forgive him,

Before it is too late.

Would he still show me that smile,

The only one he shows for me.

I feel a cold chill along my nape,

Bone-fingers grip me tight.

I hear a curse and see a flash of green

From under my child's bedroom door

What would become of me,

Of my little one?

But these thoughts flee from me in a flash of green

I blink and then see,

My truest, best friend cradle me

He declares his love

As the light of the world creeps and flees

I am heaven-bound it seems.

Oh, my dear Severus Snape,

Do not weep for me.

Instead, show me that smile,

You only show to me.

* * *

><p>THANKS, PLEASE REVIEW !<p>

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	5. I Am Ready To Die

A/N: Hi everbody! New poem up and ready. This one is dedicated to Harry, during that brief moment he had alone with his family before he goes to face Voldemort. I would love some feedback, so don't be shy:) Thanks, enjoy!

* * *

><p>I am ready to die<p>

Though so afraid,

I am ready to die

My lips press against cool gold

The heart in my chest did rose

As those words, "I open at the close"

Unfold

For one so small, this stone did call

I stare into a reflection of green

Belonging to her

My mother

I rush to meet her, hand outstretched

My smile gone, when I realize she is still perished

Four faces I longed to see again, though they are all dead

As I too shall be

I dread

I am almost there , my father says

Does it hurt, I wonder?

No, my godfather says

Quicker than falling asleep

So much lost, all for me

No, not just for me

A father died,

A mother died,

So their son could live in a better world

Like mine did for me

Will they stay?

Always, my mother says

I am ready to die,

As I walk through this forbidden place,

I go to meet my fate,

Unafraid

I am ready to die.

* * *

><p>THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	6. Under This Tree

A/U - Hello readers! It's been a while since I submitted to this collection, so here you go. This poem focuses on the friendship of the Marauders. Enjoy and leave a REVIEW

* * *

><p>Under this tree we have seen<p>

A long trail of reveries and agonies

First a place to hide away,

From the mistress moon

Then a place of brotherhood

Where mischief was managed

A friendship bound beneath those roots

Between four that became three then two

Then at last a place of rest beneath that willow tree

An entrance to the aftermath

Where four remained three

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please REVIEW!<p>

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
